Mirrorlandish :The Great Book of Religion
by buona1996
Summary: Sorry to those who read my first story but now there is a newer story about the history of Mirrorlandish. It has been a long time since I posted a story so please forgave if there are a lot of grammar/spelling errors. Anyway I hate the Wick Witch so much anyone else? Please review and add the story to your favorites. Will add around Saturdays.
1. Chapter 1

_Creation of All Things_

Before Everything there was nothing not even darkness or light, then a single cry rose out of the Nothing and filled the Nothing; then a blast of the purest light ever known was sent out. When the light faded a single being was formed a child that held no form, for there was nothing to be made out of. The Child began to grow and so did its power; the Child learned the language of the Beginning, or language of the gods, the Child also learned that it was lonely, for it was the only thing. So the Child spoke a single word and two beings were born, Lihg, goddess of light, and Darnesk, god of darkness. When Lihg and Darnesk open their eyes they saw that it was just the two of them for the Child was still formless, and at first they were willing to be with each other but they soon grew bored and cried out, "Who has cursed us to be alone for All?"

The Child answered, "I have not cursed you, nor will I ever curse you for you are my children and you hold a little piece of myself in you. But seeing that you have grown lonely, I will create ours to be with you." With another word the Child created Ietm, god of Time, and Sapec, goddess of Space. Over time Lihg, Darnesk, Ietm and Sapec had children of their own, this is the list of the children. Lihg and Ietm had the children Water and Air; Darnesk and Sapec had Earth and Fire. It was also around this time that the Child declared to his children that it would be leaving the realm for the place of outside of the realms and where the realms lay, The Great Hall of Candles. There the Ancient Old God, the Child, creates more realms still to this day and till the End comes.

After the Ancient Old God left this realm, Lihg and Darnesk grow to hate each other and began to battle each other for the sake of all of creation and over time they moved to the higher levels, continuing to fight till Everything ends; this left the realm with just Ietm, Sapec, Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. Over time Ietm and Sapec had the Stars, great gods of light and heat that saw all things, the Planets, great beings of stone that held the Secrets of Life, and the Moons, lesser Planets that held no knowledge of the Secrets of Life; then Ietm and Sapec had the children Ored, the god of Order, and Chosa, the goddess of Chaos; then Ietm and Sapec had the Time Warriors, beings the existed in the Time Path, Fiel, goddess of life and protector of the living, and the Oracle, the goddess of visions; then Ietm and Sapec had the children the Spirits, great beings of pure energy that destroyed parts of the Time Path, Detah, the god Death and the taker of Life, and the Old Ones, a race of aged men who searched for the Key to the Outside. With their children born and grown Ietm and Sapec left the realm for The Great Hall of Candles.

With Ietm and Sapec gone Water, Earth, Fire and Air changed their names; Water became Akomon, Earth became Chulu, Fire became Saruazel, and Air became Fenhal. The four gods had children of their own; Saruazel and Fenhal had Cyiad, god of Mist and Magic, Haere, goddess of the Sun and Waker of the Stars, Dowiso, god of Lighting; Akomon and Fenhal had Eyad, god of Rain, Rnas, goddess of Storms, Oki, god of Thunder; Chulu and Saruazel had Kalas, god of the Underworlds and Under-Realms, Dehat, god of the Dead Souls, Olah, god of Souls and Protector of the Travelling Dead; Chulu and Akomon had Utnish, god of Luxury, Aunix, god of Survival, Seorin, god of Realms, Imyreit, god of Destruction.

It was also at this time when the Gods of Species came forward from the Dark places in the realm. The Gods of Species were Angit, god of the Ice Giants, Gufit, god of the Goblins, Silars, god of the Trolls, Rotok, goddess of the Elves, Apsi, god of the Dwarves, Roceid, God of Man, Sii, goddess of the Fairies, Hetek, goddess of the Witches, Kpehir, god of the Ogres, Ets, god of the Sand People, Anutke, goddess of the Merfolk, Thap, goddess of the Enchanted Folk and the goddess of the World, Kecebeht, goddess of the Stars. The Gods of Species created the people that still live in the realm today and protect the people from harm, like disease, war and anything that plagues the world.

Then special gods like Rotok-Apsi-Roceid, god of Unity and Kryido, god of Change, came out of the darkness there were so many that their names have been forgotten over time and some have Blinked, when a god or goddess is completely forgotten and dies. Then the final gods came from the darkness the Golden Dragon of the Sun and The Great Dragon Gods of the Winds, they are Edr, the Blue Dragon of the Western Wind, Witeh, the White Dragon of the Northern Wind, Odlg, the Orange Dragon of the Eastern Wind, and Dearynes, the Brown Dragon of the Southern Wind.

This marked the end of the Creation Time of Gods and the gods worked toward making the realms habitable to the Mortal Species.


	2. Chapter 2

_Creation of the Elves and other creatures_

The Gods of Species worked with the other gods to make the realm livable for the Mortal Species. The realm was that this point a mass of Sea, Land, and Sky ,or World, so the gods worked to separate the Part of the Realm so that the Sea touched the Land and the Land touched the Sky and the Sky touched the Sea and the Land. When the Gods saw that it was good are the Mortal Species to life on, they called for the species to come forward and see the land for themselves and they did. The Mortal Species spoke, "The Sea is too Wild, The Land is too wet and dry, The Sky is too dark during the Day."

So the Gods of Species worked again and they calmed the Sea, and make the Land strong and rich, and gave the Sky light. Again the Gods of Species called the Mortal Species, and the Mortal Species spoke, "This is better the Sea is tamed but still wild, the Land is not too wet or dry and is rich and strength but still hard to work, the Sky gives light but not heat and it is too cold to work."

So again the Gods of Species worked the Sea so that it was most tamed, the Land so that it was firm to hold roots but still can be dug, and the Sky was given a small amount of heat to warm but not to burn. When it came time for the Gods of Species to call the Mortal Species, the Mortal Species spoke, "The Sea is tamed, the Land is liveable, and the Sky gives warmth. You have done well and we can now live in this Mortal Plane."

The Gods of Species grew angry, for the Mortal Species did not thank them, spoke, "For you stupidly we give this land The Gods of Cruelty."

The Mortal Species grew fearful and spoke, "We are sorry, in the unwise act that we have done against you but please forgive us for it."

The Gods of Species said, "If we did not curse you would any of you given us thanks?"

The Mortals Species all knew that they would not have given up the Gods of Species thanks, but one little girl stood up and spoke, "I would have my Gods for your kind deeds to the Mortal Species and swear on my painful death that I spoke this words when you finished and showed us your vast work."

When the little girl did not fall to her death the Gods of Species knew that she spoke the truth and they asked for her to step forward. When she was in front of the Gods of Species, they took her and sent her to the Home of the gods. The crowd of Mortal Species saw this and called for the First War. For ten years the Gods and Mortal Species fought over the little girl who was lost to even the gods' vision, when the final battle was coming, The Battle of Child's Field, the little girl came back to the realm. When she saw the bloodshed that had affected the gods and the Mortal Species, she brought forth a powerful spell, a spell that anyone who uses it will speak the language before the Before, and the armies of both sides turned to stone dust, and the little girl called forth The Winds of Memories to erase the last ten years from the stone dust. When the memories where gone, she summoned the Waters of Life to rain down upon the earth in golden tears to bring back life and to bring back the dead. When this was done she called upon the Life Givers, beings that give live to things that have not reached their time, then the battlefield was full of life not death. The blackened earth turned green with fresh grass and flowers of all the colors grew then the bushes that bear fruit then the trees that also bear fruit.

When the warriors woke up from their sleep they saw that they had weapon but could not remember why they were fighting or who, then the little girl came forward and spoke, "Asthn Edtomo Iwtojk, Ojdst Utheid". (Meaning: Those who forgot, remember not)

And the swords and shields of the warriors melted and were moved into the ground, and the little girl glowed white light and when the light faded, the little girl was a young woman who had pale white skin, bright red hair, and black eyes and a voice that shook even the sky itself spoke, "LIDN GODDESS OF THE FIRST WAR, BRINGER OF PEACE, RE~BRINGER OF LIFE, CHILD OF THE MORTAL SPECIES TURNED GODDESS, CROWNED QUEEN OF MIRRORLANDISH TILL HER END, LOVER OF THE SOUND."

When the voice ended a crown of gold with sunstones and other lesser gems fell onto Lidn's head and the Sun rised from the Far Eastern Sky and when the light shined upon the realm a palace was seen that layed on the Southern Sea and the Mortal Species and The Gods of Species declared peace and harmony between them.

Soon the Mortal Species journeyed to the other parts of the realm and built large cities the oldest of which still stands Alibnoia, the capital of the Elves. Then the Queen Lidn who held the realm as one grew ill and the Old Gods brought her to the Great Hall of Candles. Sadly the realm could not remain as one and split into many kingdoms. To the North, Novselic was founded, to the Western Desert Mandolian was founded, to the Northern Mountains the Dwarf Kingdoms was founded, from the Northern Plains to the Southern Sea the Kingdom of the Elves was founded, Mirrorlandish, between Mandolian and Mirrorlandish the Goblin Realms were founded, to the Far East the Empire of Kaven was founded, and in the borders of Mirrorlandish the Great Swamp was split in two and the Trollish Lands and the Ogrian Swamp were founded, and in the Northern Swamp was founded the Witching Lands, and soon the new found kingdoms and queendoms went to war with each other.


End file.
